Eres mi mejor amigo
by xxxmpxxx1
Summary: Kurt y Blaine se conocen en un parque en Lima.
1. Eres mi mejor amigo

Era una mañana soleada en el Parque Nacional de Lima. Las aves cantaban las más hermosas melodías, los árboles se mecían al ritmo del viento, las flores tenían los colores más brillantes del mundo, en otras palabras era el primer día de primavera.

Kurt Hummel tan solo tenía cuatro años, pero sus padres confiaban lo suficientemente en el como para dejarlo ir al parque por su cuenta.

A Kurt le gustaba hacer fiestas de té, sin embargo él no tenía amigos, así que se conformaba jugando con el mismo.

"¿Quieres un poco de té?" Kurt se preguntó mientras se percataba de que habían unos niños mirándolo mal, el conocía a esos niños, uno era Karofsky, el otro era Finn y el último era Puck, los cuales por alguna razón molestaban a Kurt todo el tiempo

"No les hagas caso" se dijo al mismo "ellos solo están celosos de que no pueden jugar contigo"

Kurt sirvió un poco de _té imaginario_ en una de las tasitas que su mamá le prestó para jugar.

"¿Te gusta el té de limón?" "Porque a mí me fascina"

El siguió jugando por unos minutos hasta que uno de los niños se le acerco, era Karofsky.

"¿Cómo estas maricón?" Kurt no sabía lo que eso significaba pero estaba casi seguro de que no era algo bueno.

"¿Me prestas esto?" dijo el niño agarrando una de las dos tasitas verdes de Kurt.

"¡Eso es de mi mamá devuélvemelo!" Kurt gritó con toda su fuerza mientras que intentaba alcanzar la tasita que se encontraba en las manos de Karofsky.

Karofsky dejó caer la tasita de Kurt, provocando que se rompiera.

"Ups lo siento marica" y con eso Karofsky se fue dejando a Kurt con los pedazos de su tasa tirados por todas partes.

Kurt calló en el suelo y empezó a llorar, porque nadie quería hablar con él, porque las personas lo trataban como si él fuera un alienígena invadiendo el territorio de enemigo, él no se merecía esto, nada de esto.

Kurt podía escuchar pasos acercándose a él pero no se interesó en descubrir de quien era, simplemente siguió llorando, aunque sea se merecía llorar sin que nadie lo molestara, pero Kurt podía ver la sombra de alguien, alguien que estaba cerca, la curiosidad atacó a Kurt, tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó y miro a un niño de pelo negro y enrulado, relativamente bajo, ojos hermosos de un color que Kurt no podía describir a simple vista, llevaba puesto una camisa que estaba un poco, no, bastante sucia y rota, igual que lo pantalones.

"¿Por qué lloras? Le preguntó el pequeño niño a Kurt.

"Y eso que te importa" Kurt dijo con su clásico tono de diva que todo el mundo hallaba fastidioso.

"Lo siento…" pausa "no debí haber preguntado" se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, era un silencio incomodo, largo y vacío. Kurt decidió romperlo.

"Me llamo Kurt"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Blaine" Kurt pensó que Blaine era muy educado.

"¿Tienes hambre?" para entonces Kurt ya había parado de llorar.

"No" Blaine dijo rápidamente.

"¿Seguro?" "Porque aquí tengo unas frutas picadas que mi mamá me preparo, las podemos compartir"

"No gracias, estoy bien" no, Blaine no estaba bien, él lo sabía, en realidad él no había comido nada en meses, pero no le iba a contar la historia de su trágica vida a un niño que acababa de conocer.

"¿Quieres jugar algo?"

"M-mmm sí, me parece una buena idea" Kurt le sonrió a Blaine, era una sonrisa suave y delicada, pero Blaine no le sonrió a Kurt, era como si su cara no tuviera emoción alguna, como si estuviera vacío, sin alma, sin sentimiento.

"¿Qué quieres jugar?" preguntó Blaine.

Kurt pensó y no se le ocurría nada en absoluto.

"No se"

"Qué tal si jugamos a la princesa"

"No podemos jugar a la princesa" "Para eso necesitamos una niña y un niño, y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero somos niños, los dos".

"Eso no importa tú serás la hermosa princesa que está atrapada en un castillo y yo seré el apuesto príncipe que te tiene que rescatarte".

Kurt no se veía muy convencido, Blaine lo podía notar.

"¡Vamos en realidad es muy divertido, yo lo juego todo el tiempo con mi hermana!"

"¿Tienes una hermana?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Sí" Blaine dijo sintiéndose muy orgulloso.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

"Helena"

"Entonces…" "¿quieres empezar a jugar?"

"Seguro"

Kurt y Blaine llevaban horas jugando, la estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro que no se dieron cuenta como el tiempo paso volando.

Blaine miró hacia el hermoso cielo y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo, inmediatamente se espesó a preocupar, él no podía llegar a más tardar a las seis en punto, sino lo que lo esperaba en su casa no iba a ser nada placentero.

"Ya me tengo que ir" dijo Blaine mirando a un Kurt que parecía estar decepcionado.

"¿Por qué te tienes que ir?" Kurt preguntó.

"Ya es muy tarde y a mi mamá no le gusta que llegue tarde" Blaine dijo "Lo siento"

"Antes de que te vayas me podrías hacer un favor" Blaine asintió con la cabeza "¿Podrías ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?"

"Sí" "¿Dónde vives?"

"A dos cuadras de aquí" Kurt y Blaine se miraron directamente a los ojo, solo tenían cuatro años así que no comprendían porque cada vez que se miraban sentían que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Kurt fue el primero en romper en silencio.

"Eres un príncipe muy apuesto" bromeo Kurt "Te tengo que compensar por salvarme del castillo"

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete y para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine sonrió, sus dientes estaban sucios pero Kurt igual pensó que Blaine tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Antes de irse Blaine le dijo a Kurt:

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo".

Este era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.


	2. Nuestra casa no es un hogar

**Estoy tan feliz de que haya tantos lindos comentarios sobre este fic, en realidad lo aprecio bastante.**

**Este capítulo no es tan feliz como el otro, es básicamente sobre la vida de Blaine en su casa, de inspiración me la pase escuchando Peeping Tom de Placebo búsquenla en YouTube es muy hermosa… bueno basta de hablar y vamos a lo que vamos.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE.**

**Nuestra casa no es un hogar**

Blaine llegó a las seis y quince a su casa, su casa se ubicaba en medio de un bosque en un área lóbrega y silenciosa, estaba formada por paredes de cartón y no tenía puertas. Al entrar allí Blaine encontró a su hermana llorando, a su padre borracho y a su madre muy enfadada.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?" gritó la madre de Blaine con el ceño fruncido "¡No ves lo preocupado que estábamos!"

"S-señora yo..." señora era como Blaine podía llamar a su madre, si la llamaba de otra forma su madre lo castigaría "Yo lo siento".

Renata agarró a Blaine por la muñeca, el trató de escapar pero fallo.

"Mami deja Bwaine" una pequeña y dulce voz se escuchaba atrás de Renata "No lo lastimes" era Helena, la pequeña hermana de Blaine que tan solo tenía tres inocentes años.

"Helena como te atreves" dijo la señora de pelo negro "ahora por tu culpa Blaine pagará"

"No mami"

"¡Que te he dicho de llamarme así!"

"No, no quise decirlo"

"Edward llévatela de aquí"

El padre de Blaine jalo a Helena y la sacó de la casa dejando a Blaine y a Renata solos.

Renata agarró una soga dura y gruesa.

"Voltéate y quítate la camisa" la mujer ordenó y Blaine hizo exactamente lo que le ordenaron.

Y luego lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del pequeño niño de pelo enrulado, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, era horrible, la madre de Blaine solo seguía pegándole a la espalda desnuda de su hijo, sangre empezó a bajar por su piel, pero lo peor no era el daño físico, era el emocional. Imagina que tu propia madre quien debería amarte incondicionalmente te maltratara todos los días y que a tu padre no hiciera nada al respecto ¿Cómo te sentirías? Mal ¿verdad?

"¡Basta!" gritó Blaine con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"¡No me alces la voz!"

"¡No me importa lo que me digas!" "Esto está mal, no me gusta que me pegues, estoy harto de esto, estoy harto de este lugar, porque apenas llegó a casa lo primero que tengo que encontrar es a Helena llorando, ¿porque no puedo llegar a casa y que todo esté bien?, ¿porque no te puedo llamar mamá?" Blaine suspiró "Y si yo te importara me preguntarías como me fue en mi día".

Su madre estaba roja como un tomate, roja de furia, estaba a punto de explotar pero en vez de gritarle a Blaine simplemente le dijo que fuera a dormir.

La mamá de Blaine se acercó a la entrada de la casa y le dijo a Edward que dejara entrar a Helena, apenas entro Helena se acercó a Blaine que estaba temblando en el piso, ella se acostó a lado de Blaine.

"¿Bwaine estas bien?"

"Sí estoy bien" Blaine dijo un poco irritado.

"No pareciera que estuvieras bien" Helena siempre sabía cuándo Blaine metía, era como un sexto sentido "¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu espalda?"

"M-mmm es agua"

"¿Agua?"

"Si, agua"

"Pero el agua no es roja Bwaine"

"¡Dios, es sangre!"

"No tenías que gritarme Bwaine" para Blaine era realmente molesto que su hermana no pronunciara su nombre bien.

"Lo siento Helena" Blaine suspiró "Es solo que no quiero que sepas lo que la señora me hace cuando no estás viendo"

"¿Y qué te hace?"

"Yo preferiría no decírtelo"

"Dime"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No es mi respuesta final"

"Bien" Helena entrelazo sus brazos y se quedó así un rato.

"Helena"

"¿Si?"

"Lo siento"

"Yo también lo siento Bwaine"

Blaine y Helena peleaban todas las noches pero nunca duraban más de tres minutos, había algo que lo unía y que impedía que se molestaran entre ellos, tal vez la simple razón de que tenían que estar juntos para sobrevivir todo lo que pasaban en esa obscura casa.

"Te quiero" Helena dijo de la forma más sincera que pudo, ella verdaderamente quería a Blaine, y mucho, él siempre había estado allí para ella y tal vez solo tenía tres años pero ella estaba consiente de todos los líos en los que se metió Blaine solo para que no le pasara nada.

_I'm careful not to fall_

_i have to climb your wall_

_'cause you're the one_

_who makes me feel much taller than you are_

_i'm just a peeping tom_

_on my own for far too long_

_problems with the booze_

_nothing left to lose._

Blaine le canto a sus hermana, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

__

_The face that fills the hole_

_That stole my broken soul_

_The one that makes me seem to feel_

_Much taller than you are_

_I'm just a peeping tom_

_On my own for far too long_

_Troubles with the gear_

_Nothing left to fear_

_I'm weightless_

_I'm bare_

_I'm faithless_

_I'm scared_

_With every bet I lost_

_And every trick I tossed_

_You're still the one who makes me feel_

_Much taller than you are_

_I'm just a peeping tom_

_On my own for far too long_

_Problems with the booze_

_Nothing left to lose_

_I'm weightless_

_I'm bare_

_I'm faithless_

_I'm scared_

Algo raro le pasaba a Helena, ella tenía pesadillas pero no eran las pesadillas comunes de una niña de su edad, eran pesadillas de algo viniendo por ella y arrastrándola hasta la entrada de una cueva, esa canción, por alguna razón, la calmaba y la hacía sentir mejor, así que Blaine la cantaba todas las noches.

"Buenas noches Helena" Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermosa hermanita y se paró del piso, agarró una cobija que se encontraba justo al lado de Helena y la tiró encima del frágil cuerpo de su hermana "Te prometo que cuidare y que nada malo te pasará ".

Blaine salió sigilosamente de su casa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que algo lo detuvo, era una mochila que estaba tirada en un lugar en el bosque, él se acercó y abrió la mochila donde encontró una barra de chocolate y un par de frutas, Blaine empezó a comer desesperadamente, comía tan rápido que casi ni masticaba los pedazos que se llevaba a la boca, era su primera comida en meses, pero luego pensó en Helena, pensó en que ella debía estar muriéndose del hambre, pensó en lo feliz que se pondría con tan solo morder un pedazo de esa manzana que tenía en sus manos, él había hecho una promesa y l no iba a romper una promesa tan importante como cuidar de su hermana, así que Blaine decidió agarrar el pedazo de manzana que el quedo y llevárselo a Helena para que pudiera comer algo en la casa.

De alguna u otra manera Blaine logró llegar a su casa, entró de la misma forma en la que salió, vio que Helena seguía dormida y colocó la manzana justo al lado de Helena para que ella la viera cuando despertara, de todos modos Blaine tenía un compromiso y era atender a la fiesta de Kurt… _"Kurt"_ Blaine pensó y sonrió, no le importaba las manchas de sangre o las cicatrices él sabía que todo valdría la pena cuando viera a Kurt mañana.

"_Si tan solo mi casa fuera un hogar la vida sería perfecta"_


	3. Tu haces que me sienta mejor

**¡Hola a todos!... he tenido tantos lindos comentarios sobre este fic que he decidido que lo voy a continuar (casi me rindo), tengo que decir que es muy duro para mi escribir este fic, es tan intenso y triste… no pensé que les iba a gustar… en este momento estoy planeando otro fic, más o menos se trata de que una chica se une a la academia Dalton y conoce a David, a Wes y a todos esos chicos… pero el punto es que el apellido de ella es Anderson (como el de Blaine), y lo Warblers tienen que descubrir si es la hermana perdida de Blaine… lo se suena bastante estúpido… asique díganme si leerían algo así.**

**El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Fernanda o mejor conocida como Alyns (la conocerás si lees fics fabrevans) ya que su cumpleaños se acerca y ella es la persona que me ha ayudado en prácticamente todo xD asique esto es una pequeña muestra del cariño que te tengo por impulsarme a escribir... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Tú me haces sentir mejor**

La mamá de Kurt estaba consciente de que su hijo no tenía amigos, pero eso no la iba a detener, ella iba a hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo, la fiesta que su hijo se merecía, no solo iba a tener globos, luces y un gran pastel, también tendría muchos invitados, así que no lo pensó dos veces, agarró y empezó a llamar a todas sus amigas que tenían hijos aproximadamente de la edad de Kurt, llamó a Aline Jones para que trajera a la pequeña Mercedes, llamó a Carole Hudson para que trajera a Finn, llamó a Fernanda de Evans para que trajera al adorable Sam… llamó a todas sus amigas asegurándose de que todas trajeran a sus hijo a la fiesta.

Kurt entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su mamá haciendo lo últimos retoques de la decoración de su fiesta.

"Mami necesito hablar contigo" una pequeña, delgada y dulce voz le preguntó a Elizabeth Hummel.

"Si cariño que necesitas decirme"

"Mami yo sé que tu estas invitando a los hijos de tus amigas a la fiestas pero ayer cuando fui al parque hice un amigo y quería saber si me dejarías invitarlo hoy a mi fiesta" Kurt le dijo a su mamá nerviosamente.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes invitarlo!" Elizabeth estaba más que feliz de escuchar que su hijo al fin tenía un amigo.

"Te quiero mucho" Kurt se acercó a su mamá y la abrazó, era un abrazo largo y amoroso, Kurt no era un niño que le gustará mostrar su cariño por las personas físicamente, el solo abraza, besaba y tocaba a las personas que eran realmente importantes para él.

"Ve a vestirte, te llamó cuando todo ya puedes bajar" antes de despedirse de su hijo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le dijo cuanto lo amaba.

Por el otro lado Blaine Anderson estaba más que nervioso, estaba aterrado, que tal si la mamá de Kurt no quería que su hijo fuera amigo de un mendigo, si le asqueaba que Blaine estuviera todo sucio y que no tuviera ropa presentable, o que le repugnaba el olor de Blaine… todas esas cosas lo tenían muy preocupado y por el amor a dios ni siquiera le había conseguido un regalo decente a Kurt, qué pensaría Kurt si apareciera sin ningún regalo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, Blaine se sentía perdido sin esperanza, hasta que su hermana llegó.

"Hola Bwaine" dijo Helena mientras se acercaba a su hermana que estaba sentado afuera de la pequeña casa donde vivían.

"Buenos días" le respondió Blaine "¿dormiste bien? Helena solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias por la comida que me dejaste ayer" Helena se sentó al lado de su hermano "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" Helena sabía que Blaine era fácil de irritar, en especial si le hacías muchas preguntas.

"Cosas que no te importan"

"Puedes contarme" dijo la pequeña niña de ojos marrones "prometo que no le diré nada a mamá".

"Bien te cuento"

"¡Sí!" Helena sonrió.

"Ayer ice un amigo en el parque" Blaine sonrió por unos segundo y luego siguió "su nombre es Kurt, tiene el pelo chocolate, ojos hermosos y es muy amable" Helena podía notar como la sombría voz de Blaine se alegraba cuando empezaba a hablar de aquel niño con ojos hermosos "el me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños y tengo miedo de no verme presentable al frente de sus padres"

"¡Estoy segura que a él no le importa cómo te ves!"

"No es solo eso" "Y-yo tengo miedo" Blaine no podía ver a Helena en los ojos tenia, él no quería que ella se riera de lo que él pensaba.

"¿A que le tienes miedo Bwaine?"

"En esa fiesta va a ver muchos niños y me van a mirar raro"

"coraje" esa fue la palabra que salió de los labios de la pequeña, esa palabra fue lo único que Blaine necesitaba escuchar. Blaine le sonrió a su hermana, se paró, le dio un beso en la frente empezó a caminar directo hacia la casa de Kurt.

Kurt bajo las escaleras rápidamente, ya podía oler la tarta que su madre había preparado, también podía escuchar a las risas de todos los niños que su madre había invitado, Kurt respiró y se empezó a acercar a unas niñas que estaban sentadas jugando con unas muñecas.

"¡Rachel dame a Barbie!" gritó una niña rubia.

"No Barbie es mía Quinn"

"Pero yo no quiero jugar con Ken"

"Hola" Kurt decidió interrumpir la discusión.

"Hola" dijo Quinn "mmm tú debes ser Kurt"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Kurt.

"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?" preguntó Kurt sonando un poco tímido.

"Eww no" Quinn y Rachel dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dos razones, la primera lo niños son asquerosos y la segunda es raro que un niño quiera jugar con muñecas"

"Oh- está bien" Kurt sonaba un poco herido pero trato de que no le afectara.

Kurt se acercó a un muchacho de cabello rubio que estaba hablando con Finn.

"Te lo estoy diciendo Rachel es más bonita que Quinn"

"¡Mentira, mentiroso!" Sam protestó "Quinn es una reina"

"Hola" dijo Kurt.

"Mmm Hola Kurt"

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Kurt.

"Finn dice que Rachel es más bonita que Quinn pero eso es mentira" dijo Sam.

"¿Tu que dices Kurt?" Preguntó Finn.

"Mmm no se las niñas son un poco asquerosas" dijo Kurt con esperanzas de que no lo hubieran escuchado.

"Eso es raro… ¿acaso tú no tienes novia?"

"¿Novia?" Kurt se veía claramente confundido.

"Sí, novia, así como Mike y Tina" dijo Sam apuntando a Tina y a Mike que estaban agarrándose de la mano.

"Pues nunca me ha gustado una chica"

"Eso es raro así que… vámonos Sam" Finn agarró el brazo de Sam y lo jaló lejos de Kurt.

"_Nunca me ha gustado una chica… ¿acaso eso es raro?" _Kurt pensó mientras veía a todos los niños con niñas agarrados de las manos. Repentinamente sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro, Kurt se volteo y vio a Blaine, su amigo, su único amigo, estaba parado al frente de el con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Kurt!" Blaine abrazó a Kurt muy amorosamente.

"¡Blaine viniste!"

"Por supuesto que vine" "No me perdería de tu cumpleaños por nada en el mundo"

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"M-mmm no estoy bien"

"¿Quieres conocer a mi mami?"

"Sí"

Kurt y Blaine entraron a la cocina de la residencia Hummel donde se encontraba la mamá de Kurt comiendo unos trozos de pastel.

"¿Mami estas ocupada?"

"No cariño entra" dijo la mamá de Kurt dulcemente.

"Mami te presento a Blaine" Blaine se escondió detrás de Kurt porque no quería que lo vieran tan sucio y asqueroso.

"Cariño yo no muerdo" bromeó Elizabeth.

Blaine recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho y dejo de esconderse, además la mamá de Kurt se veía como una señora agradable.

"Hola señora, me llamo Blaine"

"Hola Blaine mi nombre es Elizabeth" Elizabeth le sonrió al pequeño de cabello enrulado "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" dijo Blaine rápidamente.

"¿Blaine te gusta el pastel?"

"Si" Blaine nunca había probado ninguna clase de pastel, pero sonaba delicioso.

"¿Quieres un poco?" preguntó Elizabeth Hummel.

"Está bien"

"Kurt lleva a tu amigo a jugar, los llamó cuando ya haya servido el pastel" Kurt asintió y salió de la habitación con Blaine.

Kurt y Blaine hablaron por media hora, hablaban de cosas como eso de las novias, ninguno de los dos había tenido novia, así que no entendían bien de que hablaban lo demás.

"¿Crees que es posible?" preguntó Blaine.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que dos niños puedan ser… novios"

"M-mmm no se" "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno se supone que eres novio de alguien cuando quieres mucho a una persona"

"aja"

"Y yo te quiero mucho… cuando estoy contigo me siento bien y no sé si tú te sientas igual" Blaine miró a Kurt esperando una respuesta.

"Si yo también me siento igual"

"¿Eso nos hace novios?" preguntó Blaine.

"Creo que si"

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso, sus labios apenas se tocaron, no era un besó de telenovela, pero los dos estaban conscientes de lo que significaba.

**Hasta en los días más tristes tú me haces sentir mejor.**


	4. Te amo, por siempre y para siempre

**Este capítulo me costó escribirlo, no saben cuánto, espero que les guste porque la verdad no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.**

**Este es un capitulo relativamente corto, lo siento pero tengo tarea por hacer. **

**Glee no me pertenece, tampoco The Beatles y sus hermosas canciones.**

**Te amo, por siempre y para siempre**

"Bwaine me duele"

"Shhh respira profundo"

"No puedo me duele mucho"

"Vas a estar bien"

"Bwaine busca ayuda"

Blaine le hizo caso a su hermana, corrió hasta la ciudad, el no conocía a nadie que lo pudiera ayudar en esta situación tan delicada, así que decidió buscar a Kurt, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no le importaba que sus pies descalzos le dolieran, él tenía que conseguir ayuda a su hermana, él no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a su hermana.

Blaine toco la puerta de la casa de Kurt, una mujer alta y hermosa le abrió la puerta, era Elizabeth, la mamá de Kurt.

"Cariño que te paso" preguntó Elizabeth que podía notar como Blaine empezó a llorar.

"N-necesito ayuda"

"Shhhh tranquilo" "ven pasa para que me puedas decir que ocurre"

"No, no tengo tiempo" había algo más que desesperación en la voz de Blaine "Mi hermana está herida y necesita ayuda"

"¿Quién agredió a tu hermana Blaine?"

"Mi madre" la vos de Blaine sonaba seca y sin sentimiento, justo como cuando Kurt conoció por primera vez a Blaine.

"Oh Dios" se podía notar preocupación en la cara de Elizabeth "ven entra".

Blaine obedeció a la señora y entro a la residencia Hummel, rápidamente admiró los muebles y la decoración en todo el lugar, tan elegante y con clase.

"¡Burt!" gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, Burt bajo unos minutos después.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo el gran señor. Elizabeth se acercó y le empezó a murmurar en el oído, Blaine no podía entender lo que decía.

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Burt dándole un beso en el cachete a Elizabeth y caminando directo hacia la puerta.

"Él te va a ayudar mi cielo" dijo la dulce mujer "Kurt baja aquí por favor".

Luego de un rato Kurt bajo, lo primero que noto fue a Blaine llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras Blaine?" Kurt estaba realmente confundido.

"Los dejo solos un rato" Elizabeth subió las escaleras dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos.

"Kurt si supieras"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Helena está herida, hoy la señora se puso muy, pero muy brava conmigo" Blaine paró un momento para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando "no recuerdo porque pero ella gritaba y seguía gritando, entonces se me acercó con una cosa afilada y yo cerré mis ojos pero no sentí nada y cuando abrí mis ojos Helena tenía la cosa clavada en su pancita" Blaine empezó a llorar mucho más, las imágenes que vio eran tan fuertes. Kurt dejó que Blaine llorara en su hombro, no le importó que tuviera puesta su nueva camisa, valía la pena.

"¿Quieres que te cante?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿Tu cantas?"

"Mmm si pero no le canto a todo el mundo así que considérate afortunado"

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom let it be._

_Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Blaine admiraba como la voz de Kurt sonaba, el sentía que nunca iba a poder cantar tan hermoso como aquel niño.

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_For though they may be parted there is_

_Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be. Yeah_

_There will be a…_

"Mmm se me olvido el resto de la canción" dijo Kurt tímidamente.

"Fue perfecta" dijo Blaine que había parado de llorar "Como tú"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también" Blaine se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "¿Crees que Helena va a estar bien?"

"Estoy seguro que sí" los dos compartieron una sonrisa.

La mamá de Kurt bajo y encontró a los dos niños agarrados de las manos, Elizabeth pensó que se veían adorables.

Media hora después llego Burt con la policía de Lima, los señores entraron a la casa.

"Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros" dijo uno de los policías dirigiéndose a Blaine.

"¿A dónde me va a llevar?"

"Con tu hermana"

Blaine se volteó y caminó donde se encontraba Kurt y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Te quiero" Blaine le dijo a Kurt "Pero tengo que ir con mi hermana" Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como los policías se llevaban a Blaine.

En el hospital Blaine encontró a sus padres esposados, también encontró a su hermana en una cama de hospital.

"¿Helena estas bien?" Blaine le preguntó a su hermana.

"Esta inconsciente por ahora pero pronto estará mejor" dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala.

"Oh-okay"

"Blaine necesito que me mires a los ojos y quiero que me digas la verdad" dijo uno de los policías "Estas dos personas que ves aquí" dijo apuntando a los padres de Blaine "¿alguna vez te han agredido físicamente?"

"Sí" dijo Blaine hablando con toda la verdad.

"Lléveselos de aquí"

"Bwaine" una pequeña voz se escuchaba.

"Helena" "¿Cómo te siente?" preguntó Blaine.

"No muy bien"

"vas a estar mejor, es cuestión de tiempo y que descanses"

"¿Bwaine que va a pasar con nuestros padres?"

"Ya no vamos a vivir con ellos" Blaine no le quería decir lo que seguía a su hermana, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo "Helena vamos a estar separados… un tiempo"

"No te entiendo Bwaine"

"Ya no vamos a vivir juntos" una lagrima cayo "vas a vivir en una casa donde te van a cuidar y querer mucho, y vas a ser muy feliz, es lo que te mereces"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Helena estaba confundida.

"Voy a…" "Voy a estar bien, te prometo que será como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Bwaine te amo eres el mejor hermano del mundo"

"Te amo por siempre y para siempre" Helena cerró sus ojos "Pero quiero que me olvides"

"_Estoy harto de tener que actuar como un adulto, apenas tengo cinco años y acabo de tomar la peor decisión de toda mi vida, alejarme de la persona que más adoro y aprecio en el mundo" Blaine pensó._

**Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo.**


	5. Te extraño

**Este es un capítulo dedicado especialmente a Helena (hermana de Blaine), amo demasiado a Helena como para desaparecerla de mi fic, habrá algunas menciones de Blaine pero es prácticamente Helena en una casa de adopción de niñas. El capítulo esta desde el punto de vista de Helena.**

**BTW: escuchen As if we never said goodbye de Glee (la canta Kurt) me puso a llorar enserio.**

**BtW2: Gracias a Fer´Criss y mis otros lectores porque si no fuera por ustedes ya me hubiera rendido en este fic.**

**No me pertenece nada.**

**Te extraño**

Desperté en el hospital, no estaba Blaine, tampoco los hombres que acompañaban a mi hermano, había mucho silencio, no recordaba bien lo que había pasada, o por lo menos no hasta que vi una venda blanca que cubría mi estómago, de repente los recuerdos volvieron, los recuerdos de la señora clavando la cosa afilada en mi estómago, el señor que me miraba como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba pasando y la mirada fría de Blaine.

Luego entró una señora vestida de blanco que me miraba dulcemente, se me acercó y me hablo.

"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?"

"Mucho mejor"

"Cariño en un rato va a entrar un señor que quiere hablar contigo" yo simplemente asentí.

Unos minutos después un señor alto y con bigote entro al cuarto.

"Hola" dijo el señor mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de hospital "Mi nombre el Bryan".

"Me llamo Helena" dije tímidamente, el señor era alto y me asustaba.

"Helena necesito que me digas todo lo que han hecho tus padres"

"B-bueno para empezar mi madre golpeaba mucho a mi hermano" no podía creerlo le estaba diciendo esto a un señor que apenas conocía "Y a veces chorreaba sangre"

"¿Mmm Helena Anderson es tu nombre?" el señor me pregunto.

"aja"

"Helena, a partir de hoy vas a vivir en una casa donde te van a cuidar" estaba totalmente confundida.

"¿Dónde está Bwaine?" Si tan solo pudiera decir bien su nombre "m-mi hermano"

"Blaine está en un lugar a salvo" el señor no me miraba a los ojos "ahora ve a dormir, cuando despiertes te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar"

"_Mi hogar es donde Blaine este" _pensé mientras cerraba los ojos.

Desperté en la noche, estaba acostada en un carro pequeño donde se encontraba el señor con el que había hablado, todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía porque no podía ver a Blaine.

"Veo que ya despertaste" me dijo el señor "Ya llegamos".

El señor me bajo del carro y me llevo hasta la entrada de una gran casa rosada que decía "Casa de adopción para niñas de Westerville" o algo así, ahora las cosas tenían más sentido.

"Hola Bryan" una señora obesa le dijo a Bryan "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, te traigo a una nueva" dijo el señor mientras le daba una maleta.

"Oh está bien pasa para que le demos un recorrido"

"¡Susana baja ya!" gritó la señora.

La niña bajo unos segundos después, estaba vestida con un horrible vestido de color amarillo y su peinado eran unas trenzas espantosas, pero por lo menos estaba peinada.

"Muéstrale a…" "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Helena"

"Si, muéstrale a Helena el lugar" la niña asintió y me agarró de la mano, subimos las escaleras y entramos a una habitación grande con muchas camas, camas, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una.

"Aquí es donde dormimos" me dijo Susana "Y esas son las otras niñas" dijo apuntando a unas niñas que estaban jugando con… muñecas.

Entre a la habitación caí en la cama, todas las niñas me miraban raro, así que decidí presentarme.

"Hola, mi nombre es Helena Anderson" todas empezaron a reírse en mi cara incluyendo a Susana.

"¿Anderson?" "es lo más patético que he oído" dijo una niña gorda de pelo negro.

"¿Mmm hay algo de malo con mi apellido?"

"Tus padres te abandonaron "me dijo Susana "No tiene sentido de que sigas usando ese apellido"

"Pero el apellido es lo que nos distingue" les dije "Es lo que nos hace especial" "Eso me lo dijo mi hermano"

"¿Tu hermano?" una niña grandota y que me daba miedo habló.

"Si mi hermano se llama Bwaine" "Bwaine… Bwaine" trate de pronunciar el nombre pero no podía y otra vez todas las niñas se empezaron a burlar.

"Tu hermano Bwaine" dijo la gran niña con un tono de burla "También te abandonó"

"¡No es cierto!" le grité lo más alto que pude.

"Pobrecita tan pequeña y tan ingenua" dijo la niña que me intimido "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo".

Ella parecía de unos 13 años, así que si era mucho más grande que yo.

"Porque no la encerramos en el armario" y así fue, yo encerrada en un armario por unas dos largas horas, aunque me molesto que lo hicieran me dio tiempo de reflexionar un poco, reflexionar sobre cosas como porque estaba aquí, y que si Blaine en realidad me había abandonado. Cuando logre salir del armario las niñas me empezaron a reírse, pensé que Blaine me había dicho que aquí iba a estar segura… ¿Acaso Blaine me mintió?

En estos momentos solo quería ir a dormir, estaba muy cansada y triste, solo esperaba de que mañana fuera mejor.

Al día siguiente me despertó un reloj que producía sonidos muy altos, me levanté y encontré en una mesa un vestido amarillo con mi nombre bordado, solo mi primer nombre, nada de apellidos, supuse que debía ponérmelo así que lo ice, también me puse unos zapatos negros, era ropa bastante cómoda comparada a lo que usaba antes.

Baje las escalera y encontré a todas las niñas sentadas comiendo.

"Llegas tarde Helena"

"L-lo siento" algunas niñas se empezaron a reír en voz baja.

"Ya siéntate"

Me senté tal y como me lo ordenaron, en el plato había pan, frutas y queso y había al lado un vaso de jugo empecé a comer muy agradecida de toda es comida que me habían dado, las otras niñas terminaron antes que yo, me fije como dejaban trozos de comida en los platos, como alguien desperdiciaría tanta deliciosa comida, no lo pensé dos veces, cuando ya todas se habían ido agarré las sobras de los platos y me las comí todas, se sentía tan bien tener una comida digna.

Cuando subí la señora gorda me dio unos trapos y me dijo que empezara a limpiar los muebles, primero limpie el segundo piso, desde las habitaciones hasta los baños, luego baje y limpie la sala, la cocina y todos los muebles, estaba demasiado cansada.

Luego me quede en silencio por un momento y empecé a llorar, pero esta vez no había nadie que recogiera las piezas rotas de mi corazón, no había un Blaine que me trajera alegría a mi vida, ahora estaba sola y esto era lo que me tocaba, por supuesto que tenía comida y una cama y ropa limpia, pero no tenía a lo que más amaba mi hermano, ya no sabía si lo iba a ver otra vez, debí haber entendido que ayer él se estaba despidiendo de mí, todas las cosas que le tenía que decir, todas las cosas que no habíamos hecho juntos, recuerdo que nunca me abandonaría peor parece que mintió, parece que yo nunca le importe, lo extraño pero no sé si el me extraña a mí.

Ayer tuve una pesadilla en la noche, estaba en mi casa, mi vieja casa, pero lo raro es que la casa se estaba quemando y yo podía entrar y atravesar el fuego y nada me iba hacer daño, no sé cómo interpretar ese sueño, pero lo último que vi antes de despertarme fue como la casa sola, no agua, simplemente se apagaba.

Mi pancita ya no me duele, pero la marca sigue ahí, el daño sigue ahí y no se va a borrar fácilmente, recuerdo que Blaine dijo algo de que me iba a sentir como que si nada hubiera pasado, o sea que quiere que lo olvide para siempre, que no recuerde la canción que me cantaba todos los días, quiere que olvide los buenos momentos, ahora estoy más confundida que nunca, por el amor a dios es demasiada información para mí, no lo puedo procesar todo, tal vez Blaine tiene razón, tal vez tengo que olvidar.

_**Te extraño**_**.**


	6. No me olvides

**Lo siento mucho por no actualizar! Demasiada tarea no me da tiempo para escribir nada… solo quiero que sepan que este es el último capítulo… hare una secuela si eso es lo que quieren pero ahorita estoy trabajando en otro fic… espero que les guste.**

**No me olvides**

Este era el fin, Kurt lo sabía, Blaine lo sabía, a partir de hoy Blaine iba a entrar a un programa de familia adoptiva, se iba a mudar muy lejos y nunca más vería a Kurt, la vida ya no tenía sentido, primero perdió a su hermana y ahora perdió a su mejor amigo, él sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya las maletas estaban hechas y su familia estaba asignada, pero él no quería una nueva familia, él quería a su hermana de regreso y quería poder cantar canciones con Kurt pero esto era para bien.

"Kurt" Blaine dijo "lo siento mucho pero no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Yo se Blaine pero no quiero que te vayas"

"Yo tampoco me quiero ir"

Y luego se abrazaron, era un último, dulce e inolvidable abrazó, lleno de amor y tristeza.

"Te prometo algo" dijo Blaine alzando su mano y poniéndola en el lugar que se encontraba su corazón "cuando cumpla dieciocho años y ya no tenga una familia adoptiva, vendré por ti y podremos jugar todo el día"

"¿Lo prometes?" dijo Kurt.

"Lo prometo"

"Te quiero Blaine"

"Yo te quiero Kurt" un carro se acercó y pito, Blaine sabía que era su señal, era tiempo de partir.

"Adiós Kurt" dijo Blaine "Nunca te olvidare"

"Eso espero" Blaine se acercó le dio un besito en el cachete y caminó hasta el carro, abrió la puerta, entró y vio como lagrimas empezaron a bajar ligeramente por el cachete de Kurt, el carro empezó a mover, era un viaje de muchas horas, Blaine solo podía pensar en Kurt.

Cuando llegaron Blaine estaba sorprendido de la enorme casa que podía presenciar, era alta, tenía un jardín con muchas flores, era lo que Blaine se imaginaba y más, pero algo faltaba, su corazón seguía frío y tal vez así iba a permanecer por un tiempo, pero como todo el mundo, algún día encontraría la luz.

**Nunca te olvidare Kurt.**

**A.N: así que hemos llegado al final T.T… apreció su apoyo y yo sé que este final fue súper corto pero no había nada más que escribir, si quieren una secuela díganlo… Gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
